There are many gaming sites and applications that are used by game users for playing and possibly also gambling on-line. In some cases the majority of games provided on-line by such sites and/or applications resemble conventional casino games/gaming machines. For example, typical on-line gaming/casino sites may include virtual video slot machines, virtual video poker machines, and even virtual mechanical slot machines.
Actual/physical gaming machines, such as those placed in casinos, are typically, in many jurisdictions, kept under strict regulations for ensuring that such gaming machines are reliable and that they provide predetermined typically a-priori known (e.g. published) return rates and/or winning chances/gambling odds. For example, a game of an actual casino gaming machine may be implemented by computer software that is stored on computer chips, which are regulated/supervised and are associated with serial numbers to prevent their forgery and/or unauthorized replacement. For example, the relocation and/or replacement of a computer chip carrying the game logic/software in a gaming cabinet, and/or updating the software on the chip are performed under strict regulations which ensure reliability of the gaming machine.
Indeed, there are some known techniques that are aimed at improving the versatility of gaming machines, and more particularly improving the versatile use of gaming machines cabinets, located on a casino house. For example U.S. patent publication No. 20070265094 provides a system and method for streaming games and services to gaming devices, such as gaming cabinets. According to this technique the gaming system provides a game and/or gaming services to a player or user at a gaming or gaming services device. The device receives streaming audio-video representing the game or gaming services and plays streaming audio-video at a device. The device also receives input related to the play of the game or the gaming services from the user/player and relays the input to the gaming system. The system includes a storage device and a controller. The storage device stores elements of the game and/or gaming services. The game controller receives the input from the user/player and responsively retrieving the elements of the game and/or gaming services from the storage device, dynamically creates an audio-video stream as a function of the retrieved elements and the input, and broadcasts the audio-video stream to the gaming and/or gaming services device.